


When the Mighty Fall

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Kibana | Raihan, Hurt/Comfort, I literally wrote it in like, M/M, Sad Dande | Leon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, an hour, and watching a playthrough of sword, because games are expensive, i still don't know how to tag, im just vibing, or two, this is just a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Loosing for the first time in 10 years is difficult,luckily Raihan is there to comfort his ex champion boyfriend.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 33





	When the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags I write this in like, an hour, and did not proof read,  
> we all just vibing and writing drabbles in quarantine don't mind me.

Raihan’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Charizard finally go down, the battle was long but it was over.  
Leon had lost.  
He fought the urge to jump out of his seat and run over to the ex champion right then and there, staying in the booth and clapping for the new champion was probably one of the hardest moments of his life.  
He lost his control when he saw Leon hide his face behind his hat, before throwing it onto the floor and keeping the mask on his face.  
“I’ll check in on him.” he announced, the other gym leaders nodding and letting him go.  
“We’ll keep the paparazzi off your back.” Nessa whispered to him as he left, he mumbled a thank you and practically ran to the change rooms.  
“Rotom, stay in my pocket for now ok?” he muttered, the pokemon ducking into his pocket as he entered the change room.  
Leon was sitting on the benches across the room, his cape in his hands and his gaze far away.  
Raihan quickly walked over and crouched next to Leon, gazing up into Leon’s eyes, “hey babe, how you feeling?” he asked quietly.  
Leon met his gaze but his gaze was cloudy, he sighed and looked away.  
“I’m proud of them, I endorsed them because I saw their potential. I honestly am happy for them,” he paused, his forced smile starting to crack and fall off his face.  
Raihan gently grabbed Leon’s hands with his, rubbing the back of Leon’s hands with his thumbs.  
“I-I shouldn’t feel this upset, I’ve been champion for so long, but I just-” his voice broke and the mask finally slipped off, pure anguish bleeding into Leon’s features as his first few tears fell.  
Raihan surged forward and wrapped his arms around Leon’s trembling form, wanting to shield this precious soul from the rest of the world, carefully carting his fingers through Leon’s hair.  
He felt Leon’s arms wrap around him tightly, the other man clinging to him tightly, sobs wracking his body.  
“I-I, I shouldn’t be so-so upset over this, there a-are so many worse things in the world, and I don’t deserve-”  
“Shhh, shh, babe, whatever you’re feeling right now is normal, just let it out.” Raihan shushed him, moving to sit on the bench next to him and pulling the smaller man into his chest; letting Leon grip his shirt tightly and sob into his shoulder.  
Raihan wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that.  
He does remember Hop coming into the room at one point, freezing in the doorway before exchanging a look with Raihan and leaving once again.  
Leon’s sobs eventually turned into sniffles and eventually he was still.  
“Leon?” Raihan mumbled, smiling softly as Leon raised his head to look at him. “There you are babe, feeling better?”  
Leon nodded before burying his face back into Raihan’s chest.  
Leaon gave a sour chuckle, “How pathetic, crying over losing one pokemon battle.” he mumbled.  
“No it’s not babe,” Raihan said, “you’ve been champion for what, a decade? And you haven’t lost a single battle in those ten years. Losing all that is a big event in your life, you’ve lost part of your identity.” Raihan spoke softly to him, pressing a kiss to Leon’s forehead. “And I’ll be with you every step of the way as you find a new identity for yourself, ok babe?”  
Leon was quiet but offered a small smile, before pressing a kiss to Raihan’s mouth, which Raihan returned enthusiastically.  
As they separated Raihan cradled Leon’s face, Leon leaning into the touch as Raihan wiped away the dried tear tracks.  
“What you say we finally take a vacation, huh?” Leon laughed softly at Raihan’s question, “what? You haven’t relaxed in years babe, you need a break.”  
“Yeah yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Leon agreed, moving to stand up and pulling Raihan up with him. “I got some last business to take care of, but after that, we can go on vacation.”  
“Yes!” Raihan exclaimed moving to grab Leon’s discarded hat and cape, “I have so many location ideas babe, we could visit the sunny beaches in Alola, or Hoenn, or we could go full tourist and see the big cities of Unova,” Raihan began, knowing that him filling the silence would make both of them more comfortable.  
They walked out of the stadium, hand in hand, and Raihan chattering away with Leon occasionally commenting,  
Ready to face whatever the next day brought them.


End file.
